


Snap Out of It

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Based on a song, Kinda, M/M, Mooseheads Era, Nate calls jo sweetie a lot, Pining, Snap out of it by Arctic Monkeys, an original character is mean to jo for a bit, they kinda have sex, they're like eighteen years old in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Jo’s body is gorgeous. He's slim but strong, has a cute bum and thick thighs. It's fun to hold him by his waist or hips.Nate doesn't blame Jake for wanting to touch.(Inspired by snap out of it by the arctic monkeys)





	Snap Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> see the notes at the end for any trigger warnings. 
> 
> This is unedited and I don't have a lot of writing experience so no negative feedback please. Constructive criticism or positive feedback is very welcome!

**What's been happening in your world?**  
**What have you been up to?**

Jo is still Nate’s best friend. Obviously. It's just that lately, Jo has been acting a bit distant. A bit secretive.

“Who ya texting?” Nate asks curiously, after the fourth time Jo’s phone buzzes.

Jo shrugs and types away on his cell, before finishing and pocketing it.

“Sorry!” He says. “Done now.”

He smiles at Nate innocently.

“Cool. So like I was saying, I told Zach that if he didn't-” Nate’s interrupted by Jo’s phone buzzing again.

The brunette quickly takes it out and starts texting. This is weird. Usually Jo pays such good attention to whatever Nate has to say. Usually he's a really good listener.

Nate sighs, but tries not to snap at Jo.

“Talking to a boy?” He asks. Jo’s cheeks redden.

“No,” he mumbles, but Nate can tell he's lying.

“Who is it?”

“You don't need to know.”

“But I'm curious,” Nate groans.

“Don't worry about it,” Jo shrugs him off.

  
**I heard that you fell in love, or near enough**

Nate pulls up at Zach's house. The boy thanks him for the ride home, but then hesitates before getting out.

“Hey, what do you think of Jonathan’s new boyfriend?” He asks.

Nate’s heart drops.

“What boyfriend?” He asks, confused.

Jo hasn't mentioned any relationships to him.

“You know, Jake. I saw them at the movies together,” Zach explains. “Jo introduced him to me as his boyfriend.”

Nate shakes his head, “No, I haven't even heard of him ‘til now.”

“Oh, geez. Sorry. Anyways, see you tomorrow.” Zach climbs out of the car, and Nate feels like he might puke.

  
**I gotta tell you the truth (yeah)**

Nate calls Jo on the phone the next morning.

“Hello,” Jo hums.

“Hey, sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?” Nathan asks softly.

He's hurt that Jo wouldn't tell him something like this. They've been friends for years, they never hide anything from each other. Nate even told Jo about the embarrassing time he threw up on himself on stage, in the middle of a holiday concert when he was twelve.

“Oh. I was planning on inviting you to hang out with us today, actually. So you can meet Jake.”

“Alright,” Nate sighs. “When and where?”

Nate drives to Jo’s house around 2:00. There's a fancy car parked out front, which Nate assumes is Jake’s. At least he's got a lot of money so he can spoil Jo.

He doesn't bother with the doorbell, just let's himself in.

“Jo! I'm here, baby,” he calls. Jo appears out of the kitchen, smiling and waving.

“Hi Nate!” He exclaims.

Nate slips off his shoes and then heads to the kitchen for a hug.  
  
“How are you?” Nate asks, sliding his arms around Jo’s waist.

Jo smiles sweetly and wraps his arms around Nate’s neck.

“I'm good!” He says, cheerful.

“I missed you,” Nathan admits, before leaning in to kiss Jo on the cheek.

There's a loud cough from the other end of the kitchen but Nate ignores it to kiss Jo’s other cheek. Jo giggles quietly.

Nate finally looks up in the direction of the cough, and sees a tall guy giving him an unimpressed look.

“You must be the boyfriend,” Nate nods at him.

“Oh! This is Jake. Jake, this is my-”

“Best friend Nate. Yeah, I got it,” Jake interrupts.

It sounds snarky, and Nate frowns at him.

“Nice to meet you,” Nate says anyways, letting go of Jonathan to shake hands with Jake.

Jake looks at the hand Nate is holding up for him, and scoffs.

“Call me when the food is ready,” he tells Jo.

He steps forwards and smacks Jonathan's bum before turning and walking into the living room. Jo yelps quietly and makes an uncomfortable face.

“What the hell was that?!” Nate exclaims. Jo shrugs, moving to the stove to stir the soup.

“He can't just grab your ass like that,” Nathan says.

Jo raises an eyebrow at him.

“You grab my ass,” he points out.

“Hell yeah I do!” Nate exclaims, moving closer and gently laying his hand across Jo’s bum.

Jo blushes, but doesn't move away from the touch.

“But I’m your best friend and you said it's okay. You clearly didn't like it when he did it.”

Jo shrugs.

“He's my boyfriend. I guess he gets to do that if he wants,” he sighs.

Nathan frowns and Jo looks away, brown eyes sad.

“You don't have to let him do anything if you don't want it.”

“I mean, it's not that big of a deal, but I’ll admit I don't like how fast he's trying to move…”

Nathan slides his hand up to wrap around Jo’s waist.

“Let me know if he tries to pressure you into anything you don't like. I'll take care of it.” Jo nods and smiles up at him.

“You need some help cooking?” Nate offers.

“Oh, god yes.”

Nate doesn't mind helping, obviously, but it would've been nice if Jake had offered to help. That seems like something boyfriends should do.

When the food is ready, Jo calls Jake into the kitchen.

“Fucking finally!” Jake groans, sitting down at the table. “You fucking take forever.”

Jo looks down and mumbles an apology.

“Oh shut up,” Nate says. “Not like you helped at all,” he adds.

Jake gives him a dirty look.

“Least I'm not the one who keeps touching a guy who's taken,” he sneers.

“Fuck off, dude. Jo’s my best friend, I'm not gonna stop hugging him and shit just cause he has a boyfriend.”

“Hey, why don't we all just sit down and eat, huh?” Jo laughs awkwardly.

“Don't interrupt my conversations,” Jake warns him, eyes threatening.

“Oh my god!” Nate shouts, exasperated.

“I'm sorry Jo, I gotta be honest. This guy is a fucking dick!”

 

**I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby, snap out of it**

**(Snap out of it)**

Four days after meeting Jake, Nate still hates the guy. They're at the movies, waiting in line at the concession stands.

“Don't get any snacks,” Jake tells Jo. “You don't need the extra calories.”

Jo’s face turns red, not in the good way.

“Oh cmon, don't say that to him,” Nate groans.

Jake raises his hands in the air defensively.

“I'm the one paying for him, I'll decide what he can and can't buy.”

Nate rolls his eyes, moving closer to Jo in the line.

“If you want something I'll buy it for you,” he says.

Jo shakes his head, still looking at the ground.

“No, he’s right. M-my thighs are getting kind of fat,” he sighs.

Nathan’s eyes practically pop out of his head.

“Are you kidding me? So what if you've gained a little weight! Your legs are sexy as fuck,” Nate assures him. Jo blushes but smiles at him.

“Thanks, Nate,” he whispers, eyes shining.

Nate smiles back, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Jo’s ear.

“Stop that,” Jake hisses. “Why the fuck are you even here?” He asks.

Nathan glares at him.

“I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't make your boyfriend feel like shit.”

“And I invited him,” Jo adds softly.

“Cmon guys, please don't argue. I just want my two favourite boys to get along,” he says.

Jake smiles at him and grabs his hand.

“Right. Sorry, babe.” He pulls Jo in and gives him a chaste kiss.

Nate thinks he might throw up.

The movie is boring. Not that Nate was paying much attention. He was too busy gagging every time Jake whispered something weird to Jo, or tried to kiss him. Jo would lean away, muttering about wanting to watch the movie. Each time Jake would sigh in frustration and hiss something about Jo never letting him ‘get some.’

They head out of the theatre once it's over.

  
“Jake, can you give me a ride home?” Jo asks.

The boy still hasn't gotten his license yet, but it's fine because Nate doesn't mind being his chauffeur.

“Oh, geez. I would, but uh… in a rush to get home,” Jake shrugs.

God, the guy can't even come up with a good excuse.

“Oh,” Jo frowns. “Alright. See you later,” he says.

Jake waves dismissively and walks to his car.

Jo’s face is sour when he turns to Nate.

“Would you mind driving me home?” He asks quietly.

His eyes are dull and sad.

“Of course I'll drive you, sweetie,” Nate says. “Let's go.”

Jo’s quiet on the ride home, but Nate stops him before he gets out of the car.

“I don't understand why you're dating him,” he says softly.

“I like him.”

“Cmon, Jo! He treats you like shit!”

Jo shakes his head.

“No, he's fine. I wouldn't be dating him if he-”

“ _Fuck_ , Jo!” Nate shouts, startling the brunette. “Open your eyes! He doesn't care about you!”

Jo’s eyes are wide, and he looks stunned. He looks like Nate just smacked him across the face.

“T-that's not true,” Jo says.

“Yes it is! All he does is bring you down. You can't stay with him, baby.”

“He doesn't like it when you call me that,” he whispers.

“Well screw him,” Nate snaps. Jo looks down sadly and sighs.

“Goodnight, Nate,” Jo says weakly.

He leans across the console and softly kisses the blond's cheek. He pulls away and starts to get out of the car.

“Goodnight,” Nate mumbles. “Love you.”

Jo smiles weakly before shutting the car door.

  
**I get the feeling I left it too late but baby, snap out of it**

Jo posts a selfie on Instagram a week later. It's the most gorgeous picture Nate has ever seen.

_Jodrouin27: selfie!! :D_

Nathan likes it and goes to leave a comment, but he stops when he sees that Jake has beat him to it.

_Jake_2: idk this is cute I guess but red isn't really your colour_

_Jake_2: u should have posted the picture I said to post_

Nathan would knock the guy out if he was in the same room as him. Jo looks perfect in red. He looks perfect in every colour, actually.

_Mackinnon22: wow you look absolutely gorgeous_

_Mackinnon22: so stunning jo . Red is definitely your colour_

He sighs and tucks his phone away, hoping that maybe his comments will make up for Jake’s shitty ones.

Nate can't wrap his head around why Jo is dating that boy. Jake is rude, and stupid, and he doesn't even try to make Jo happy. Sure, he's tall and in shape, but Jonathan has never been the type to date for appearance alone.

Nate acts like more of a boyfriend to Jo than Jake ever has. Maybe - maybe if he had just manned up all those weeks ago, he would be Jo’s boyfriend.

_Jo looked beautiful in the moonlight. He caught Nate staring and threw him a cheeky smile._

_“Whatcha lookin at?” He teased._

_Nate tore his eyes away from the brunette and looked back up at the stars._

_“Nothing,” he mumbled._

_Jo giggled, moving to stand in from of Nate. He stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Nate's neck so they were the same height._

_“Cmon, tell me!” Jo said._

_He looked up at Nate so hopefully, with those pretty eyes and a blush high on his cheeks. God, it would've been so easy to dip down and kiss Jo’s lips. Just do it, he thought. Kiss him, how you've always wanted. Take a chance. For once in your life, have courage._

_Instead, Nate moved away from Jo and shrugged._

He lost his chance.

Now, Nathan has to deal with seeing Jake date Jo. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Jake treated Jo right. If Jo was happy, Nate would be happy too. But it's so obvious that Jo is miserable. It isn't a healthy relationship and anyone can see that.

Anyone except Jo.

**If that watch don't continue to swing, or the fat lady fancies having a sing  
I'll be here**

**Waiting ever so patiently for you to  
snap out of it**

They're at a party. Jo is dancing with Jake. Nate wants to rip his eyes out so he won't have to watch anymore.

Jake’s hands are running up and down Jo’s sides and Nathan doesn't really blame him. Jo’s body is gorgeous. He's slim but strong, has a cute bum and thick thighs. It's fun to hold him by his waist or hips. It's nice to lay your hand on Jo’s ass and squeeze.

Nate doesn't blame Jake for wanting to touch.

In reality, Nate should just look away. He shouldn't torture himself by watching another boy dance with Jo. But he can't bring himself to do it.

Jo’s eyes are squeezed shut and his face is locked in an uncomfortable grimace. Nathan is up from the couch and walking towards them before he can stop himself.

“You okay, Jo?” He shouts over the music.

Jake grabs at Jo’s dick and rubs through his pants. Jo flinches and opens his eyes, giving Nate a pleading look.

“Let him go, dude. He's obviously uncomfortable,” Nate tells Jake.

Jake rolls his eyes and shoves at Jo’s back, pushing him towards Nathan.

“Whatever. I'm going to get another drink.”

Nate pulls Jo into a hug.

  
“He's just drunk,” Jo whispers, burrowing his face into Nate’s chest.

Nate isn't sure who he's trying to reassure.

“He doesn't understand that I don't want him to touch me like that yet. He just wants to move so fast…” Jo sighs and relaxes into Nate’s arms.

“Cmon, let's go home. You can talk to him about it when he's sober.”

Jo looks down the whole ride home, lips trembling. Nate reaches over and takes his hand, resting their intertwined fingers in Jo’s lap.

“Don't worry. I'm here for you, Jo. No matter what.”

 

**Forever isn't for everyone  
Is forever for you?**

Nate unlocks his front door and lets Jo in first. His parents are out of town, but they wouldn't mind if Jo slept over.

Jo slips off his shoes and jogs upstairs, Nate close behind him.

“Can we cuddle?” Jo asks sadly.

Nate nods and lies down on his bed, opening his arms for Jo to settle into. Jo lays between Nate’s legs, burrows his face into Nate’s chest and mumbles something quietly.

“Hey, it's alright Jo.”

Jake has treated Jo so badly for so long, Nate’s surprised the dancing was the breaking point.

“I just- I don't know why I'm still with him,” Jo sighs.

Nate shrugs, running his fingers through Jo’s hair.

“I've been wondering that since the beginning,” Nate laughs. Jo nods.

“Me too.”

“I-I don't even like him. I never did. But he's just so insistent and he gets so scary when he's angry-” Jo cuts himself off with a hiccup.

He hiccups a lot actually, whenever he's really upset. Nate’s noticed over the years.

“Break up with him,” Nate says.

Jonathan shakes his head.

“I'm scared.”

“I'll protect you. And if this guy doesn't leave you alone, we’ll call the cops, or something. There's no reason to be afraid.”

Jo’s quiet for a few moments.

“I just want someone to love me,” he whispers, voice cracking. Nathan’s heart wrenches.

“Oh, sweetie, so many people love you!”

  
Jo looks up at him, hands resting on Nate’s chest. His eyelashes are clumped from tears and his cheeks are damp. Nathan uses his thumb to wipe the tears away.

“Not romantic love.”

Nate swallows. Now’s his chance. It's his chance to make up for not kissing Jo that night, it's his chance to make up for being a wimp and it's his chance to -

“I love you,” he squeaks.

Jo startles, head jerking back in surprise. He moves to sit up, straddling Nate’s hips. It could be sexual, it could turn Nate on, but Jo looks so frazzled that it doesn't. Even completely confused, Jo looks adorable. He's all furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips, and honestly Nate just wants to kiss him.

“You have to be serious, Nate, I can't- you can't joke about this,” he says helplessly.

Nate shakes his head, reaching up to wipe away the last of Jo’s tears.

“I'm dead serious,” Nate whispers.

Jo’s face softens, and he leans down, running his fingers through Nate’s hair. He's quiet for a few seconds.

“I love your hair, you know. It’s gorgeous. You've always been gorgeous. At least I've thought so.”

Nate watches Jo’s face and relaxes into the boy’s touch. Jo’s fingers feel nice in his hair and he likes how lovingly the brunette is looking at him.  
  
“I-I've had a crush on you since before we met,” Jo admits.

He blushes and looks down, but Nate uses his hand to gently tilt his face up so Jo has to look at him. Jo’s gotten closer too, leaning almost chest to chest to Nate. Almost. Nate swears he can feel Jo’s heart beat.

“I've wanted to be with you since I was sixteen. But there was no way you could have liked me - and then Jake. God, I never wanted to date him.”

“So why did you?”

Jonathan sighs.

“He asked me on a date and I didn't want to be mean so I said yes. I told him after that I didn't think it would work with us, but he- he's scary. He's intimidating and I didn't know how to ask for help. I was scared.”

Nathan nods, thumb still stroking at Jo’s cheekbone.

“Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. Don't worry, we’ll get help if we need it. He won't bother you anymore.”

Jo nods.

“I feel stupid for not knowing that you love me,” he sighs.

Nate laughs, squeezes Jo’s hips.

“I make it pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, you do. I love it though. You take care of me.” Jo smiles down at Nate.

It's a soft, loving smile and Nate wants to kiss him so bad.

“I'll always take care of you.”

“Yeah?” Jo asks softly.

Nate nods.

 “Of course. Anything you need, I'll do.”

Something sparks in Jo’s eyes, and he bites his lip nervously. “... anything?”

Nate nods again and Jo’s cheeks go pink.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Nate asks, voice soft.

Jo looks down, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Nate curls his arms around Jo and slowly turns them so the smaller boy lays beneath him.

“Hmm? You gotta tell me or I can't give it to you, can I?”

“Kiss me?” Jo whispers, and Nathan’s heart skips a beat.

Kissing Jonathan is something he's been day dreaming about for years.

Nate glances down at Jo’s lips. They're pink and look soft, and Nate doesn't hesitate to lean down and capture them with his own. He kisses slow and sweet, sucking Jo’s bottom lip into his mouth. Jo gasps quietly and kisses back, easily parting his lips for Nate. Nathan always thought feeling sparks or seeing fireworks was just a movie cliche, but god was he wrong. His tongue slips between Jo’s lips, and warmth spreads through him from head to toe. The sound Jo makes when their tongues brush causes Nate’s knees to go weak.

Jo’s mouth tastes like sour patch kid candies and Nate can't help but smile. He pulls away slowly, leaving soft kisses against Jo’s mouth until he can finally bring himself to stop.

Nate opens his eyes to see Jo's still shut, a blush high on his cheeks.

“God, you're pretty,” he whispers, stroking Jo’s cheekbone.

Jo peaks his eyes open and looks up shyly. His lips are a bit redder than before and Nate can't stop himself from kissing them again. He swipes his tongue along Jo’s plush bottom lip and nips gently. Jo breathes out, it's a quiet noise, but Nate can tell he's aroused.

“I love you,” Nate mumbles, pulling away again.

Jo smiles fondly.

“I love you,” he coos back.

The words cause butterflies in Nate’s stomach. He pecks Jo’s jaw softly, then moves down to kiss the soft skin of Jo’s neck. He trails kisses down to the crook of Jo’s neck, where he starts to gently suck. Jo whimpers quietly, grabs Nate’s hair and buries his hand into it. Nate smirks against Jo’s neck, sucks a bit harder and then nips. Jo moans - moans - and Nate completely loses his shit. He starts a slow grind against Jo, causing the brunette to instinctively spread his legs wider.

Nate starts a new hickey near Jo’s collarbone, before slowly dipping his hands beneath Jo’s shirt, pulling it up and he runs his hands up the boy’s sides. Nathan admires Jo’s soft body, before dipping down and licking over one of Jo’s nipples. Jo gasps in surprise, and moans.

 “Nate…”

Nathan licks over Jo’s nipple until it hardens, enjoying the way Jo whimpers and writhes beneath him.

“I like hearing you moan,” Nathan admits, going to pull down Jo’s zipper.

“This okay?” He asks, and Jo nods enthusiastically.

“Want you to fuck me,” Jo says, and then giggles as if he can't believe he said it.

Nate smiles sweetly, pecking him on the lips.

“Oh I'd love to, sweetie.” Jo blushes while Nate makes quick work at getting him stripped to his boxers.

Jo reaches for Nate’s shirt, smiles when the blond immediately strips it off. Jo’s eyes go wide and he reaches up, running his fingers up and down Nathan’s abs.

“So sexy,” he mumbles, then takes his hands away, looking at Nate nervously, as if he did something wrong.

Nate smiles and kisses his cheek.

“Don't worry, you can touch all you want, baby.”

Nate settles his hips down over Jo’s, arms on each side of the smaller boy’s head.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good,” he whispers.

Nate’s been waiting for the chance to touch Jo since he was sixteen.

He goes back to softly sucking at Jo’s nipples and settles with a slow grind.

“Take off your pants,” Jo grumbles, and Nate is quick to listen.

Jo eyes his crotch and licks his lips.

“I make you that hard, Nate?” He asks.

It could be taken as a chirp, except for the way Jo sounds nervous, like he's actually worried he's not pleasing Nate. Nate nods.

“Oh yeah, sweetheart. You're driving me crazy, I just wanna touch you all over.”

“I don't care where you touch me,” Jo says, sitting up and gaining confidence.

Nate smirks as he watches, crawling back onto bed, placing his hands on either sides of Jo’s waist.

“As long as your cock ends up inside me, I'll be happy,” Jo whispers, then bites his lip.

Nate’s eyes go dark and he feels blood rush to his dick.

“Yeah, baby? You want me to fuck you?” He asks.

Jo nods, rolling over so Nate can see his ass.

“What a cute bum,” Nate says, smacking it gently.

He crawls on top, brushing his cock against Jo’s ass. Jo hums quietly, presses back against him. Nate grabs his waist, starts to rub off against the boy’s bum.

“Fuck,” Nate groans, grinding slowly.

“Cmon Nathan,” Jo whines.

“Want you inside me,” he whimpers.

Nate nods, to himself, and rolls Jo over again.

“Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you.”

He leans in and kisses Jo again, sweet and gentle, and honestly it's all Nate has ever wanted.

“I know,” Jo whispers. “You always do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if that wasn't completely awful, leave a kudos and comment! 
> 
> warnings:
> 
> -an original character puts down jo a few times. It's not super heavy stuff, but he calls jo fat and bosses him around a little.
> 
> -He also grabs Jo's ass once or twice, and Jo doesn't like it. It doesn't turn into anything. 
> 
> But, jo ends up with the right boy :)


End file.
